


Forests Start With Single Trees

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [76]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Decorating for festivals.





	

“It’s not going to fit.”  


“Babe, you said that about my dick.” Poe can’t help but bounce around excitedly, his hands in oversized mittens and his pom-pom hat sliding rakishly over one eye. The scarf was a gift from Kylo last year, and he’s worn it _every single day_ it’s even remotely cold.  


Every. Single. Day.

Kylo smiles with wry fondness, watching his diminutive pilot leap around the tree as if he’s a winter bird all of his own. His nose wrinkles and he waits for the Knight to cheat with the Force.

The tree is still in a thick tub, one that will hold the roots for the duration of the festival. It’ll then get planted with all the other ones outside, an homage to Kylo’s Wookie uncle and their traditional practices. 

Eventually, they’ll start a mini forest. Poe got very excited at the prospect, and Kylo can understand it. There’s lights strung between their existing trees (three, already?) and the branches weave together to symbolise the passage of time, and the community of souls. 

When you get down to it, the Wookies really know their stuff.

With some bending of the laws of physics, Kylo twists the tree inside their home. It has to stand at a bit of an angle, but that means the top branch presses into the ceiling and prevents it falling. It’s just a good thing the tree won’t be inside for long, or it will grow too strong up above and be impossible to dislodge without damage (which is so not the point). 

Into the house, and Poe removes his millions of wooly layers and pulls out the decoration boxes. Kylo leaves him to it, and makes them both hot cocoa.

When he comes back, Poe’s done… two thirds of the tree. He’s trying to convince BB-8 to let him stand on the droid, or on the couch, and Kylo shakes his head. “Have your drink. I’ll do the rest.”

“You’ll do it wrong,” Poe complains.  


“You can direct me,” Kylo offers. He swaps the mug for the sparkly lights and baubles. He doesn’t need to stand on anything, but he _does_ cheat with the top most branches.   


When it’s done… he grabs his mug, and slides his arm around Poe.

“You ready to start cooking for everyone?”  


“Born ready,” Poe replies. “Let’s do it.”  



End file.
